A Thousand Miles
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: This is a B'day fic for Sonata. Yugi and Bakura. ONE SHOT.


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONATA HIRANO!**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

_A quick thank you to my pal __sonata hirano__ for all her help and __Ireina Kurotsuki__ for their help and BETAing and stuff!_

A Thousand Miles!

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Looking down at the sleeping boy at his side Yuugi slid gingerly out of the bed, his entire body protesting the movement but he had to leave. He couldn't keep this up and when Yami had…well if he stayed he'd have to be crazy. Dressing he hoped his lover was still at the spot they had agreed to meet at, he didn't want to come back once he left and quickly he slipped out, back to his room where he snatched up his pack. Slowly creping out the door, down the hall, through the store below and into the rainy streets, taking off as fast at his legs would carry him. Praying Bakura was still there.

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

Their lips met in heated passion, Yuugi's chest raising and falling rapidly as his tiny, fragile hands tangled into the stark white hair of his beloved. Pulling back with tears in his eyes he whispered, "I'm sorry, I tried to get here on time, I'm sorry."

"Hush pet," his lover cooed pulling the smaller boy closer, his brown gaze taking in every aspect of the youths face, "I know the Pharaoh approves not," he whispered as rain pelted the grass and trees around the rotunda. Thunder boomed as lightning streaked the sky, "Did he?" the taller boy asked and Yuugi looked down, away from the Ancient Thief King.

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured tears falling.

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

"Okay, I talked to Seto, he says we can stay with him as long as we need to," Bakura murmured tilting his little loves face, thumbs brushing away the smaller teens tears. His lips curling up in a small smile, he continued "As long as we follow house rules and don't enter his room or disturb him when he's working." Giggling Yuugi pressed closer, offering his lips to the older boy and instantly they were claimed, but only briefly, not enough for either of them "I missed you."

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

"And I you, love," their mouths once again pressing close, tight and needy as the sky's opened and torrents of water came down, flooding the park as lights reflected off the clear liquid. Moans drowned out by booms of thunder, and as Bakura pressed the smaller male into the post in the middle of the rotunda, lightning hit on of the trees, sparks flying as to looked over, and watched the tree fall.

"Lets get out of here," Bakura said wanting his treasure out of the weather and into bed.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

Kaiba Manor was a large sprawling complex of buildings, made in a traditional Japanese style, like something made in Feudal times, and the now drenched pair were shown to a sweet of rooms, that was to be theirs for the rest of their stay. By the time they were alone Yuugi was trembling like a leaf, his teeth chattering, his skin an unearthly shade of white and worried Bakura stripped him, then disrobed himself lifting the smaller teen into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

Steam fogged the mirror and obscured vision as the pair stood under the triple shower heads in the large shower, large hands gliding over pail skin as Bakura washed Yuugi's skin, his eyes shadowed as he took in the angry marks that had been inflicted upon the tiny man. "I really wish you'd let me kill that…" he started stoping when Yuugi put a small finger on his lips his other hand gently stroking his lovers face, "he's not worth it. I love you. No matter what other people say. The only thing that could hurt me now would be for you to go and off him and end up in jail far away from."

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
**

Catching Yuugi's digit between his teeth Bakura swirled his tongue around it watching the colour flood the smaller teens face as he watched with avid attention. "Kura," he started swallowing hard as another part of his anatomy hardened showing blunt evidence to his reaction to his partner.

"Need you, need you bad Yuugi," Bakura murmured after releasing the pink, flick finger and almost instantly his back was pressed tight into the cool, tilled wall and his mouth was claimed.

"Need you too, my thief."

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Moans filled the large room as the storm outside raged and Yuugi slammed into the taller boy beneath him, causing the former tomb robber to arch up, gasping his name as he continued to pound into the tight heat that surrounded him. "I love you, I love you," he kept whispering as he made love to the one beneath him. Catching the boys mouth with his own Bakura poured all his feeling into the kiss and only when he came did he pull away. Ripping his mouth from the others as he cried out in ecstasy.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

Cuddling close Yugi yawned silent tears falling and Bakura sighed, this happened often now, ever since…"Yuugi, love, forget him," he whispered and the teen sat up, his knees drawn to his chest as he cried, "I…I'm sorry Bakura this is so fucked up!"

"No love, he's fucked up and I love you," Bakura said pulling the boy to him whispering that it was all right and that the Pharaoh could never touch him again and that soon they would be far away and no one would ever going to hurt him again.

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

Morning came and Bakura left Yuugi in their new bed to go to the kitchen, greeting Seto and his lover Marik and the little brat named Mokuba, who was grumbling about having to be up so early. "Is Yuugi?" Seto asked looking paler than normal and Bakura met those beautiful blue eyes that held his best friends heart and nodded, "he cried himself to sleep again."

"…Is there anything we can do?" Seto asked quietly as Marik put an arm around the taller boy, every one in the room and Yuugi all know about the other boys nasty past.

"You've done enough…I'm going to kill Yami though, he's hurt us one time too many,"

"Leave it to me,"

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

"Hello everyone and welcome to the six-thirty report, I'm Himura Kira bringing you the days news. Today, police where called to Domino High after the apparent suicide of one Mouto Yami, King Of Games and child idle. Reports of the- Yugi hit mute as images of his tormentors covered body flickered across the screen, and photos of him and Yugi, him and Seto and him alone. Swallowing roughly he glanced at Bakura and asked "Did you?"

"No,"

"I did," Seto said walking into the room with a tray of mugs, Marik at his side with a tray of cookies and chocolates and other sweets.


End file.
